narutonewerafandomcom-20200215-history
Naitosōn Dorobō
Naitosōn Dorobō (ナイトソーンの泥棒) is the Kazekage of the Sunagakure and leader of the organisation, Burakkudon. He has a very controlling and twisted personality but is able to defend himself and others around him well. Background Raised in a camp outside the Hidden Mist Village, he was trained by his father, Kakusareta Dorobō,in the art of the shadows. He developed the Shadow Soul abilities by modifying these rituals to bond his body with the shadows and allow him to manipulate them in the way the Nara clan does not tread. He finally asserted the rank of Genin after vigorous training where his father gave him an ancestral katana named Kami No Kirā supposedly able to slay divines themselves.As tradition ran in his camp to give a new ancestral weapon for each rank One night, his father ventured out into the woods surrounding the camp where he was ambushed by secret ninja clan Taka Sakebi, he was drafted into their ranks for his superior assassin skills and killed hundreds of innocent ninja for crimes they had not committed. One of his jobs was to find and kill a descendant of the ninja Naruto Uzumaki. Success was not in his grasp as he was promptly slain by the target. Upon hearing of his father's death, he swore to his camp, his mother and himself that he would do anything it takes to eliminate the Uzumaki. He entered the Hidden Mist Village and requested training. He continues to seek out true power through the shadows that encompass his body and mind. Personality Naitoson is a calm, serious, aloof, and detached boy, This causing his sole purpose for fighting for justice, he considered himself a deity, and believed he had evolved beyond a mere human being, the shadows that also exploit his body cause him to be calm in the face of danger or even fighting a poweful opponent. He is also a powerful leader, offering power or helping the weak gain powers beyond belief. As the Leader of Burakkudon he is stubborn, his reason for the creation fo the group is plainly based on peace and justice to the ninja world even if that means sacrificing himself. Appearance Naitoson is a tall thin boy, with facewraps covering his nose to his chin, he has long black hair with a spikey appearance, he has long black trousers and shirt, with a waist length white jacket with a high collar. Four Katana sheaths tightly rested on his back. Abilities Naitoson is an extraordinarily powerful shinobi, and recognised as the most powerful member of Burakkudon,It has been noted at several points in time that he possessed an unusually large amount of exceptionally strong but dark chakra, The 'Shadows' can take over his able body allowing him to be almost unstoppable, and the his chakra is enhanced ten fold, causing even the strongest shinobi to shake in his presance, as well as cause the weakest to faint or go into a state of coma. Ninjutsu He has also displayed a wide range of techniques, by his large variation of Shadow Soul Release, Wind and Lightening. He can easily use such techniques one after the other becuase of his large chakra level he stores inside, it is yet unknown what else he possesses. Taijutsu Naitoson has also shown he has great level of Taijutsu, with speed and power that is able to it him to easily maneuver the most accurate jutsu's.